Mai Shiranui/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Mai Shiranui. In Battle Fatal Fury 2 In Battle *"Fight to the death! That's the way of the Ninja. Prepare for death." Win Quotes *"Is that all your power?" *"Living under defeat is humilating. It's suitable for you." *"My fist is a gale. No one will stop it." *"No doubt you're a burning man. But you can't stop me on guts alone." *"Now you realize, I'm the real one." (Vs. Herself) *"A Girl as pretty, and tough as me just has to win!" Fatal Fury Special In Battle *"Babe?! You're about to sing soprano, pal." *"Don't hold back, Andy. Come on to me." (Vs. Andy) *"So you're Andy's brother. You don't look so tough." (Vs. Terry) Win Quotes *"I told you. No one calls me "babe" without paying for it." *"Sorry, Andy!" (Vs. Andy) Fatal Fury 3 Win Quotes *"Wow, that was quick!" *"C'mon, Andy. Joe told me about the scrolls. What's your involvement in this?" (Vs. Andy) *"You pack quite a punch, sister. I have a lot to learn about my own femininity." (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Thanks for showing me about Capoeira. Quite an impressive way of fighting. Not!" (Vs. Bob) *"Hey, aren't you Franco Bash? The current King of Kick? How about an autograph?" (Vs. Franco) *"You're Geese Howard?! Andy said you bit the big one and here you are... Whoops, were." (Vs. Geese) *"I don't know what Cheng told you about me, but tell him to keep his filthy mouth shut!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"What do you mean, secret scrolls? C'mon, Joe, cough it up or I tell Andy!" (Vs. Joe) *"Oh, take a rest, slimy!" (Vs. Herself) *"Mochizuki, huh? My grandfather would whine about you guys all the time. Not so tough, huh?" (Vs. Sokaku) *"So you must be the guy who blabbed to Andy about the scrolls. Bigmouth!" (Vs. Terry) Real Bout Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"Ahem, try reading the Shiranui scrolls, OK?" (Vs. Andy) *"In Ninja Arts, we Shiranui have no equal. Got it?" (Vs. Billy) *"Wow, losing to you would be an insult. So I guess I won't lose, cutey!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Don't forget, Bob. If I win, you buy me dinner later. Hee, hee." (Vs. Bob) *"Wow, you're pretty strong for a rug rat. For a moment, I thought I was going to lose." (Vs. Chonrei) *"I'm pretty strong, junior. You understand that, right?" (Vs. Chonshu) *"Next time, let's just have a dance contest. Ouch!" (Vs. Duck) *"Wow, you were tough, gramps. I'm drained. Phew!" (Vs. Franco) *"With moves like mine, Geese will be history!" (Vs. Geese) *"Yes! Call me No. 1!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"All that alligator meat has made you weak!" (Vs. Joe) *"You were tough, but no match for the mighty Shiranui. Whoa, ho, ho." (Vs. Kim) *"Thank God I'm single!" (Vs. Herself) *"Now you know what it's like to fight a Shiranui!" (Vs. Sokaku) *"Whaddya think? Great, huh?" (Vs. Terry) *"Well, who's next?" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Ending *Mai: Time for a little trip, eh, Andy? *Andy: With me? W, why? *Mai: Stop that whining and follow me, fool! *Andy: Yes, ma'am! Win Quotes *"Oooh, too much! I love victory!" *"Andy, you're not much yourself lately!" (Vs. Andy) *"If that's all you got, give up now." (Vs. Billy) *"Yes, I'm simply tough and cute!" (Vs. Blue Mary) *"Take off some tons, porker!" (Vs. Cheng) *"I am one fabulous babe!" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"Shame on you! Always flirting!" (Vs. Duck) *"And that's for roughing up Andy!" (Vs. Geese) *"Grope me again and you're history!" (Vs. Joe) *"Hey, take it easy there!" (Vs. Krauser) *"Yaaah! You're a scary beast, you!" (Vs. Laurence) *"And I'm loads cuter than you!" (Vs. Herself) *"Mochizuki-style has no style!" (Vs. Sokaku) *"For a Bogard, you're pathetic!" (Vs. Terry) *"Gee, you're one tough geezer!" (Vs. Tung) *"Whoa! I'm still shaking!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Win Quotes *"Look at my outfit! I hate doing the laundry!" *"You OK? Sorry... I wasn't even trying!" The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"Women are the final weapon!" (Vs. Brazil Team) *"How did you like my ninja tricks?" (Vs. China Team) *"Are you trying to copy us?" (Vs. England Team) *"You've all gotten weaker!" (Vs. Italy Team) *"What a weak little fellow!" (Vs. Japan Team) *"How did you like my technique?" (Vs. Korea Team) *"Men I know are much stronger!" (Vs. Mexico Team) *"Never underrate women again!" (Vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Another blow for ninja ladyhood has been struck today. Banzai!" *"I thought you were stronger than that. Bummer city!" *"Trapped in my spell of beauty, another peasant bites the dust!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Cheer up,buckos! There's always next time!" *"You did pretty well. You actually touched me!" *"You'll need more than that to beat a Shiranui ninja!" *"When I put my mind to it it's a piece of cake!" (Game Boy Version) The King of Fighters '97 *Intro (vs. Andy) The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"With a body and strength like this, you thought you had a chance?" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"We're you too easy, you ask? You're too weak to be 'easy!'" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"I'm hot this year. It just might be my millennium." Lose Quote *"Get back here! One more match!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Didn't someone once say, Power becomes the lady?" *"I wanted to feel it more. I'm a little disappointed..." *"You really can't complain about my shape, can you?" *"You underestimate me, Andy. I'm no slam dunk!" (Vs. Andy) *"And that's for ditching me!" (Vs. Fatal Fury Team) *"Yeah, yeah, ESP. I know. If you had it, you'd be tough." (Vs. Psycho Soldiers Team) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"Hey! Don't touch the talent!" *"Hey, Andy. I won. You can kneel down on one knee now!" (Vs. Andy) *"Now you guys tell me this: Tie the knot, you fool!" (Vs. Terry/Joe) *"Get serious! You thought that costume would really work?" The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Your desperate tactics can't defeat the Shiranui!" *"Oh, my. What's wrong? You gotta try harder!" *"Now do you understand? I've both beauty and ability!" *"Elusive, protean! My moves dazzled you silly, right?" *"Andy isn't here because you're losing it, blondie!!!" (Vs. Terry) *"I'd rethink your outfit. Huh? Is that new underwear?" (Vs. Joe) *"Andy, are you in that mask? ...No, it can't be. 'sigh.'" (Vs. Tizoc) *"Your moves have improved. I just squeaked by!" (Vs. Leona) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Andy, you fool! We could've had some fun. Sigh. I wish he'd come here first..." *"Clad in flame, I dance in splendor! Get it? I'm not just a cute face!" *"Did you enjoy the elegant dance of the Shiranui flame?" *"How'd you like a humble Japanese woman who fights? ...My strength adds to my beauty, you know!" *"Huh? Stop it! You lost because you keep checking me out!" *"Owww! That hurt! If something happens to this beautiful body, it's the world's loss!" *"Sigh... If only Andy were here beside me..." *"What, you're already tired? I was just getting started!" *"Still the same chipper guy, I see..." (Vs. Duck) *"So, what do you think? I'd say you're clearly outclassed! Heh heh!" (Vs. Eiji) *"You've got a long way to go!" (Vs. Malin) *"Ugh! Why does your brother have to be so stubborn?!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard : Mai: "I finally found you! Why don't you ever wanna be teammates!?" : Andy: "M-Mai? No, I, uh... It's just... you see... Oh, I know! Instead of being on the same team, I thought it would be to our mutual benefit if we fought each other as enemies, so we could both hone our skills!" : Mai: "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! When we get back to the dojo, I'm gonna hurt you in places you never knew existed!" Ash Crimson : Ash: "I'm getting so tired of dealing with every single idiot here. Do me a favor, and get lost already." : Mai: "Just admit you're afraid to lose to me! You know what, what if I promised to go easy on you?" : Ash: "Oh, you're asking for it now... This is more trouble than its worth, but okay, let's do it!" Benimaru Nikaido : Mai: "Get ready, Mr. Ladies' Man! My Shiranui flames will make you hot and bothered but not in the way you like!" : Benimaru: "Sorry, kitten! But that's not gonna happen! The sparks that will fly between us will leave you so charged that your legs will grow weak." Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Hoo, that's a lovely sight to behold! I'm sure glad I managed to live this long! But tell me something... Do you wear those breezy, fluttering clothes all year? Don't you catch a cold in the winter?" : Mai: "Uh... No, I guess... Can we just get on with this fight?" Duo Lon :Mai: "My, my! Aren't you tall, dark and handsome? You're not as much of a looker as my Andy, though." :Duo Lon: "....." :Mai: "Huh? What's with that smirk creeping onto your face? Are you making fun of my Andy!?" :Duo Lon: "No it's just... For a moment there I envied your innocence." Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "You truly are a rare beauty! I could not possibly bring myself to mar your looks! Please grant me the favor of stepping aside. It would be in the best interests of everyone." : Mai: "You must be new here. Allow me to tell you something... Yes, I am beautiful, but I am also stronger than everyone else! I am the flower that bloomed in KOF! I am Mai Shiranui!" Evil Ash : Mai: "Who are you? Did you and Ash get separated at birth or something?" : Evil Ash: "Forget it, you'd never understand. Just concentrate on dying now." : Mai: "My, we're awfully cocky aren't we? You've got some nerve, new guy. Time for punishment!" : Evil Ash: "How I'm going to miss your sassy comebacks! Here's to all life being destroyed by time!" Iori Yagami :Iori: "Get out of my sight, woman. Just looking at you turns my stomach." :Mai: "What, you don't think I'm gorgeous? Are you sure you're a dude? I think you may need to get your head checked." :Iori: "See, you should've run off when I gave you a chance. Now I'm going to have to kill you..." Joe Higashi : Joe: "Because we're friends, let me give you some advice: You really need to stop wearing those revealing outfits! You look like you have no shame, you know? If my girlfriend wore stuff like that, I wouldn't let her leave the house!" : Mai: "Revealing!? No shame!? This is the traditional ninja garb of the Shiranui family! And where do you get off telling people what they should wear, Boxer Boy!?" K' : Mai: "What are you always so moody about? You should be happy to have such a vision of loveliness in front of you!" : K': "...Huh? What on earth are you blabbing about? Shut up already..." : Mai: "Oh, don't be shy! ♪ Come on, let's have some fun!" : K': "Dumbass... I'll crush you!" Kula Diamond : Mai: "If you're going to model yourself on anyone, let it be me, not those trees you hang out with." : Kula: "Huh? But they're all so much stronger than you! That's why I want to be like Diana, Foxy, and Seirah!" : Mai: "What the... I'll teach you who's the strongest woman around here! You think you can say anything you want just because you're a little cute, huh? I'll kick your butt until you're bawling!" Maxima : Mai: "A little bird told me that you run on maple syrup. Is that true?" : Maxima: "Who's filling your head with blatant lies like that!? ...I do love a good sweet, though." : Mai: "All right. If you win, I'll give you some of my homemade donuts!" : Maxima: "It's a deal! Let me warn you right now, though: I can eat several dozens of boxes of those things at once!" Mr. Karate : Mr. Karate: "Your sad excuse for a fighting style will not be sufficient to advance in this tournament. Allow me to put you out of your misery!" : Mai: "Ooh! Feisty, aren't we? Let me give you a taste of my Shiranui skills then!" Robert Garcia : Robert: "This is gonna seem a bit out of the blue, but you can you maybe do something about that outfit of yours? You know how Yuri likes to imitate people she admires. If she ever gets the idea that she should start dressing like THAT..." : Mai: "Hey, what do you mean, "dressing like THAT"!? I'll have you know this is the traditional Shiranui uniform!" : Robert: "You've gotta be kidding me! Those shameless rags were passed down by your ancestors!?" : Mai: "Shameless!? Rags!? Yuri! I'm going to have to beat the crap outta your boyfriend now!" Shen Woo : Shen: "Huh? I thought that Japanese women were supposed to be modest!? There isn't an ounce of modesty in you!" : Mai: "Hey! What gives you the right to talk to me like that? Don't think I'm an exhibitionist just because I like to dress nice!" : Shen: "Not only do you dress like a stripper, but you have a big mouth too! Your mom must cry herself to sleep wondering why you turned out so badly!" : Mai: "Wh-WHAT!? You're gonna pay now! I'll show you what happens when you're stupid enough to get me mad!" Terry Bogard : Mai: "Hi ♪ Long time no see ♪ Fancy meeting you here!" : Terry: "No! I don't know anything! I have no clue where Andy is! I can't hear you, la la la la la!" : Mai: "I knew it! You know exactly where he is! Tell me! Tell me NOW!" Win Quotes (All quotes taken from the PlayStation 3 release, arcade win quotes may differ) *"I can see why you're number 2 in Japan. Who's number 1? Do you even need to ask?" (Vs. Kyo) *"My beauty led me to victory♪ ...Jokes aside, don't you think you're a bit too careless?" (Vs. Benimaru) *"It doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't look at people properly." (Vs. Daimon) *"Geez, isn't it time you stopped teaming up with Andy? Hellooo! Take a hint!" (Vs. Terry) *"How about it, Andy? I think it's pretty easy to see who your best partner is, right?" (Vs. Andy) *"You're always wearing the same thing! Please tell me that you at least have different pairs of those shorts." (Vs. Joe) *"Why don't you try studying Shiranui style? You might learn somethign new!" (Vs. Ryo) *"If you're going to lose, can't you at least put up a better fight? Yuri must be disappointed in you." (Vs. Robert) *"Surprises work best when they're kept secret. Are you surprised at the Shiranui style's moves?" (Vs. Takuma) *"You know, you might be a pretty handsome guy if you just stood there and shut up!" (Vs. Iori) *"Look at the big hole you tore in my outfit! You're going to pay to fix it, right?" (Vs. Mature) *"I'm not weak enough for a vulgar woman like you to tear me apart." (Vs. Vice) *"Blanc-style? Fist of Light? Sorry, never heard of 'em. The world really is a big place." (Vs. Elisabeth) *"You don't need a doctor. You need a shaman or something! I think you're possessed!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"You just lost to a total babe! Can't you look a bit happier while you're falling to the ground?" (Vs. Shen) *"Converting them? Geez... I do have to admire your tenacity, though." (Vs. Kim) *"It's no surprise that Boxer Boy took that belt away from you... Your skills are sad." (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"Weren't you stronger without the mask? ...Or are you still claiming you've never fought without it?" (Vs. Raiden) *"Strength, beauty, even the suppleness of my skin. I'm better than you in every facet!" (Vs. Herself) *"Objectively speaking, it's apparent that I'm the better fighter here, no?" (Vs. King) *"Awww, what's the matter little Yuri? You'll never catch up with me like that!" (Vs. Yuri) *"Maybe you should challenge me again when your voice breaks, kiddo♪" (Vs. K') *"I don't have time to deal with you. Why don't you run along and play now?" (Vs. Kula) *"Seriously? Are there even regulations for what can enter this tournament? This is getting ridiculous!" (Vs. Maxima) *"Why don't you take a break from the idol business and concentrate more on fighting?" (Vs. Athena) *"I get it. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt the beautiful lady. I promise I won't tell Athena♪" (Vs. Kensou) *"Why don't you retire and live the rest of your life in peace?" (Vs. Chin) *"Won't you forget your training if you're here all the time? Maybe you're a better fighter than soldier now." (Vs. Ralf) *"Do you think those sunglasses look good on you!? You can't even see!" (Vs. Clark) *"You may not want advice, but why don't you try being friendlier? It's much less stressful, you know?" (Vs. Leona) *"See? Even a beauty like me can be pretty scary when she gets angry." (Vs. Ash) *"I don't know what you're trying to do, but can't you do it somewhere else?" (Vs. Boss Saiki) *"This is so confusing! If you're someone else, just say so!" (Vs. Dark Ash) *"I just realized you're back in your old clothes. I guess that image change didn't work out for you?" (Vs. Billy) *"I still don't understand what exactly's going on. How are you related to Ash Crimson again!?" (Vs. Human Saiki) *"You have been gloomy lately. Why don't you try taking a shower under a big waterfall? I know just the place!" (Vs. NESTS Style Kyo) *"Oh my, are you really Yuri's dad!? It's like you're a completely different person just by wearing a mask..." (Vs. Mr. Karate) *"Oh dear, looks like I burnt your precious hair! I'm so sorry! Ohohoho!" (Vs. Iori with the power of the flames) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"Charming flames on a night sea, that is the Shiranui. Can you dig it, baby?" *"I did it, Andy! I know it's your love that led me to victory!" *"I got to believe it! If I keep on winning, I know Andy'll come and cheer me on!" *"Wow! You rival my strength! You must be Japan's no. 2!" *"So, you're the big brother? Or are you the kid brother?" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"You pseudo-ninja! A true ninja's a shadow, stoic and... Uh, well, bite my tongue!" (Vs. Hanzo/Fuuma) *"That is one racy outfit! You'd be a lot more appealing if you covered up a bit more." (Vs. Shiki/Shermie) *"That's quite a shiny scalp. (Maybe someday, Andy...? Nah.)" (Vs. Tung/Mr. Big) Category:Quotes